Shingeki No Teahouse
by panemandcircenses
Summary: Interesting things going on with Axis, an OC named Amy, and what the whorehouse, Teahouse, would be like if it were in the SNK universe within Wall Sina.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The moonlight is shining in through the open window, reflecting off Rhys' blue-black hair. He's looking out over the Hermiha district, one of the protrusions from Wall Sina. Except for the moon and a few candles atop the wall from the Stationary Guard, there are no other lights at this hour as the residents relax in their houses, a safe distance from the lands ruled by titans.

Rhys tucks in his shirt and notices Axis is looking at him with an admiring but confused look on his face. "I knew you missed me," he says. Axis blushes and jumps up off the bed, "There's no way, you faggot, I'm only doing this because you pay well." Rhys smirks and says, "Next time, try harder to hide how much you enjoy me." Axis shouts, "There won't be a next time if I kick the shit out of you." Rhys laughs, picks up his overcoat and heads out the door, closing it on Axis' embarrassed and angry shouts.

Another of the prostitutes at Teahouse is peeking out her door into the dark hallway. "Oh, now I see why Axis is so riled up at this hour," Amy says dryly, looking at Rhys, her long black hair tied in a bow over her shoulder, and her silk robe wrapped loosely around her.

Rhys walks away with another laugh, and Amy closes the door and returns to her room.

Just as she gets to her bed, there is a knock at the door. _Axis_, she thinks to herself. She doesn't have to respond for him to barge in, wearing only a little more than he was when Rhys left. His red tattoo on his arm and chest matched his dark red hair, and the same color was flushing his face either from anger or embarrassment.

"I swear to fucking god, he makes me so mad," he says. Turning around, Amy replies, "You know, it's okay to _enjoy_ it sometimes."

"I'M NOT GAY" Axis yells, "because I'd definitely prove how much I like your tits if you'd let me fuck you."

"See you tomorrow, Axis," she says, closing the door on him. "By the way, why don't you ask how his father is doing? He's been sick lately."

"I'm sure he'd rather suck me off than talk about…" was the last thing she heard before she closed the door and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next afternoon, the house was quiet, but the living room was lively as everyone gathered and awaited a few new guests. If they could afford to come here, it was fine with Amy, but she wondered why a couple of thugs were coming to such a respectable place.

They heard the door open, and Atros lead the young men into the room where everyone had gathered. "…I hope you all find someone to your liking," he said. Two of the men looked as expected, a lot like Axis, thought Amy. Visible piercings and tattoos, messy hair, tall and muscular. One was much shorter than the two, and he was incredibly refined, with a tired look on his face, though Amy sensed a little hesitation. He couldn't have been much older than she was.

He looked at Amy, and Atros instructed them to head upstairs. Without a word, he followed Amy to her room. She closed the door behind him, and he looked around. "Your room is very clean," he said, "I'm relieved. I was worried that a whorehouse would be disgusting."

"You've never been with a woman, have you?" she asked, "What's your name?"

"I haven't. I guess that's why we're here. My friends knew I'd be picky." He looked around a little more, not knowing what to do. "Levi. My name is Levi," he said, trying to fill the silence. Amy was intrigued with how uncomfortable he seemed at first. She wanted him to relax but had to break through this awkwardness. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, and began to unbutton his shirt. "Well, I'm glad you're here, Levi."

/

They lay in bed together, and Amy put her head on his shoulder, even though from there his toes only touched her calves. She thought he'd have been shy, but after she had undressed him, things seemed natural. He started talking about the people he ran with inside the walls. "I've always been interested in seeing what is outside, though," he said, and Amy agreed. "There's only so much to experience trapped in here."

While they lay there together, he brought up how the farmers and other people outside of Wall Sina were living, and how difficult life would be for everyone if the outer wall didn't hold. Amy looked up at him and kissed him. "Let's go to sleep, Levi," she said, "we can talk more about this when you come back to see me next." Talking about the people outside the Hermiha district reminded her of the family that abandoned her because of her mother's affair. And she wasn't sure why he wanted to talk to her about his life, either. Something else was unpredictable about him.

Levi's breathing began to slow, and Amy's matched his as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night, Rhys left his father's bedside and headed out to the brothel. He needed a distraction from his dying father. He couldn't stop thinking about the responsibility he was about to take on. While he had a lot in common with the Military Police when it came to drinking, fucking, and slacking off, he didn't care much about dealing with the people within the walls.

When he got to Teahouse, he found Axis in his room. Without a word, Rhys was on top of Axis, and Axis tore his shirt off, hoping to get another great blowjob from him.

After they messed around for a while, they lay in bed. Rhys didn't seem intent on leaving, and Axis decided to take Amy's advice. He pulled a cigarette out of the bedside table and lit it. "How's your father doing, Rhys?" he asked, feeling a little strange.

"Why are you so concerned all of the sudden?" Rhys asked. "Started having feelings for me?" he laughed.

"KISS MY ASS-" Axis shouted before he was interrupted by Rhys climbing on top of him. While Rhys was kissing Axis' neck, he heard bells ringing in the distance. He stopped and looked out the window. "Mmm why'd you stop?" mumbled Axis.

"The King is dead."

Rhys got up and began to get dressed. "You destroyed my shirt," he said to Axis. "What the fuck do you expect? You burst in here and now you're pissed that I tore your shirt. I'm sure you've got plenty to wear that match your new crown," Axis said.

Rhys left the room and a Military Police escort was waiting for him outside to take him back to the castle deepest within the walls.


End file.
